


Stress Relief//A Darkstache Fic

by orphan_account



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BIG OOF, I'm tired, Like, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dark has been acting more distant lately and worrying everyone. Wilford decides to offer a bit of "stress relief"
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier, darkstache
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Stress Relief//A Darkstache Fic

**Author's Note:**

> It was like, 1 am when I wrote this, so, here we are. Please enjoy this vomit of words and junk that I created.

Wilford was quiet as he pushed open the door to the other man's office, watching him as he grazed over paperwork. Dark looked stressed, tired even, the dark circles under his eyes much darker than usual. The pink and yellow clad man stepped further into the darkened space, the smell of cloves filling his nose, overpowering his senses. A sensation much like static from a TV filled his body, left his head feeling somewhat clouded. He'd hardly ever been allowed into the other's space, this deemed as extremely private for Dark. He was a rather cryptic and suspicious person, and it fascinated him.

He was smirking beneath the gaudy pink mustache he wore, sashaying up to Dark's desk and leaning down with a mischievous glint in his eye.The other looked up, the aura of blue and red bristling around him. "Wilford, you know-"

"Save me the theatrics," Wilford chided, waving a dismissive hand, "I came to offer a preposition to you. You've been working so hard lately, so I was thinking," The smaller man walked his fingers up Dark's arm, watching as the man jerked a bit at the sudden touch. The red section of his aura crackled, seeming to react rather sharply to Wilford's presence, and he watched him seemingly nervously withdraw, "Maybe we could have some fun?"

"William," Dark clutched the papers in his hand, looking the other dead in the eye. He understood exactly what the man was implying, and he let his eyes shift over Wilford's face, "I don't just… Do it with anyone. I-"

"I'm not just anyone, right?" Wil seemed to pout a bit, crossing his arms dramatically over his chest. This made the other sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No, you're not, I'm…" He looked away, closing his eyes. He stood, hands pressed against his desk, palms flat. He eyed Wilford intensely after opening the dark orbs, narrowing them. "You've gotta be special for me to even consider-"

"You weren't always like this," Wilford snapped, gesturing to Dark, "You weren't always here. Damien… Celine…"

The other inhaled sharply, his broken aura flaring sharply. "How did you-"

"I was there, remember?"

"I don't… I… If I were to do anything with you, I'm a virgin," Dark clasped his hands tightly behind his back, his face turning stoney, "Just know, you'll be my first… If not my only. I'm very loyal to those I believe I can trust. I don't just-"

Before Dark could finish his sentence, Wilford had him backed against the wall of his office space, staring up at him as the larger man actually gasped, his hands pressed flat against the wall. "W-What're you… Why?"

"Dark, you need to stop thinking so much. It makes you very boring."

Dark growled lowly, yanking Wil close to him by his collar, "Kiss me then, if you're going to stand this close."

The man wearing the pink mustache instantly obliged, leaning up to lock his lips with Dark, feeling the other going rigid beneath his hands as they rested on his chest. Pulling away, Wilford caught him by surprise as he nipped his neck, causing Dark to arch off the wall, swearing and moaning softly as he closed his eyes. "M-My weak spot, how did you-?"

"I know a lot of things about you, Dark. You're not as big and bad as you like to think, y'know~ After all, Celine-"

"Kiss me again," Dark ordered, feeling a new flare of interest and passion for the man against him. Instantly, Wilford obliged. The taste of bubble gum lingered on his lips, shifting between them. Dark tightened his grip on Wil, holding him like he'd vanish if he released him. The red portion of his aura warped, seeming to encase the two of them, reaching out to envelop Wilford. Dark's little noises and moans were like music to his ears, leaving him craving more out of the other.

Pulling away, he left Dark gasping, and Wilford smirked. At the look, the larger male seemed to grow skeptical. "What're you… Woah-!"

The pink and yellow clad man dropped to his knees, lithe fingers fiddling with his button and zipper. Dark reeled, his voice growing weak and shaky, accented with moans of pleasure as Wilford lowered himself onto the other man, lips wrapping around the flushed and heated organ. "O-Oh gods of old…"

As Wilford continued to bob his head, Dark melted into a shaky mess, eyes rolling into his head as total euphoria rushed through him. His head fell back against the wall, chest heaving sharply. Fingers tangled and gripped for purchase on the smaller man's hair, weaving and gripping and petting. Dark was on cloud nine, time seeming to stand still. And when Wilford hummed around him, his knees practically buckled and he almost dropped to the floor with a howl of his name.

Knock knock knock.

Dark practically leapt out of his skin, shoving himself away from Wilford. "U-Under the desk!" He hissed, and the other obliged with a rather playful grin. It was rather entertaining, how quickly he'd made Dark -a rather emotionless and manipulative man- fall apart so quickly. With Wilford crouched under the oak wood desk, shadows curling and twisting around him, he listened as Dark sat down, his voice rumbling deeply.

"Come in!"

While Wilford couldn't see who'd walked in, he recognized the voice. Mark.

"Dark, I wanted to come check on you."

"Oh?"

Wilford smirked devilishly. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Yeah," There was a smile to the other's voice, soft and caring, "You haven't been out of your office for a few days. Everyone is kinda worried about you."

Dark practically belted out a cry as he felt Wilford wrap his lips around his dick, his fingers plunging into his hair as he gripped for dear life. The way Dark's face contorted made Mark frown. 

"Dark… Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine," The man in the office chair inisited rather harshly, his aura crackling. When Mark took a step back in judgemental nervousness, Dark took a breath, closing his eyes. "I'm… I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Well, we're always here if you need us."

Wilford traced a finger down the inside of Dark's thigh, close to his hip bone, and the sharp jolt the other gave made him swallow a giggle.

"Thank… Thank you," Dark gulped heavily, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate, "Would you mind coming back later? I have… I-I have paperwork-" The airy moan that escaped him as he bounced his leg and attempted to concentrate on not completely falling apart was absolute music to Wilford's ears. He really wanted to hear more of him, see more of him. He really just wanted him. The deep, aromatic scent of cloves and bourbon clung to the man's pale gray skin, and as Wilford's nose pressed against his stomach, he breathed deeply through his nose, purring in delight at the smell.

"Oh… Um, yeah, sure," Mark offered a rather awkward and confused smile, having absolutely no clue what was going on with his counterpart. Despite this, he left, closing the office door behind him. As soon as he was gone, Dark was resting his forehead on his desk, one hand in Wilford's hair, the other practically clawing at the expensive wood.

"Wil… O-Oh god, William-" 

The pink and yellow clad man froze, his eyes creeping upwards to meet Dark's hazey and unfocused ones, the light obscured by the position he rested in. He remembered him? Or did he even realize what he'd said?

He didn't question this, instead continuing to bob his head, his cheeks hollowing sharply. The way Dark's shoulders and chest trembled was adorable, his body revealing just how touch-starved he was.

"Stop."

At the commanding tone, Wilford pulled away, actually rather worried he'd done something that hurt Dark. However, he was quickly and wonderfully surprised when the other pushed his chair back, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "On my desk. Now."

Wilford found himself sitting on the icy wood of the desk, lovingly holding Dark's face as they kissed, his stubble scratching against his palms. For someone who kept himself so well kempt and clean cut, the facial hair was rather uncharacteristic, but he quite liked it. He thought it suited him.

Meanwhile, Dark's shaking fingers fought with the khakis Wilford was wearing, managing to unceremoniously yank down his zipper and undo his button, the pants flying off into a shadowy corner of the room as soon as he'd pulled them off. Wilford opened his eyes and peeked up to see Dark, his shirt hanging off his shoulder, his eyes half lidded and his lips kiss-swollen. He looked like such a beautiful wreck, and Wilford took pride knowing he had done that.

"You're really gonna make me fuck you on my desk, aren't you?" That deep, bassy growl filled Wilford's head, the sound rather hypnotic.

"Maybe so~"

Wilford again moved to attack Dark's neck, leaving one rather giant hickey behind. The sounds the other made as he rested his forehead on the smaller man's shoulder left him delighted and excited for what was to come.

Breath ragged, mind reeling, Dark fought Wilford's boxers off, and it wasn't long before he was using two spit-slicked fingers to scissor the other open, watching him throw his head back and cover his mouth with his hand.

"No," Dark growled, yanking the other's hand from his mouth as he slammed it onto the desk, pinning it there, "Loud. I want you to be loud. You did this to me, now I want to hear you."

"Dark.. O-Oh, Dark."

The louder Wilford became, the harder Dark pushed his fingers into him, twisting and spreading. When the other arched into the larger man, Dark kissed his neck and throat, holding him possessively close.

"D-Dark… Ah… Dark, please…"

"What?"

"F-Fuck me… Please."

"With pleasure." Wilford howled when Dark's slender fingers were replaced with something much larger, his fingers digging into his back as he found himself looking up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

He was on cloud nine as Dark's hips jerked into him, thrusting at a rather moderate pace right off the bat. Papers were messily shoved to the side, and all need for grace and elegance were gone. Now, it was something more, something primal as Dark buried his face into Wilford's neck, one hand holding the back of his head, the other resting in a shaky balled fist on his desk. Wilford's legs wrapped around Dark, hands resting on his chest as he kept his eyes on the ceiling, an almost drunken smile gracing his lips.

"Fuck… No, no, no, I can't be finished already," Dark groaned after a moment, though the knot in his stomach was building and tightening, threatening to snap. "Fu-Fuck, I'm… I'm-"

"Do it," Wilford challenged, "C'mon, Darky, it's okay."

With a few more erratic thrusts, Dark was spilling over into Wilford, his chest heaving as his breath remained jagged. Wilford wasn't far behind, painting his and Dark's stomachs and chests in the thick white fluid that dripped out of him. "Oh, god…" 

Dark attempted to gain his bearings, his mind reeling as he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply the scent of cotton candy and gunpowder that stained Wilford's skin. The smell of sex also filled the room, lingering with their scents, and when Wilford began to leave chaste little kisses on his neck, he could taste the salt on Dark's skin.

The silence that settled between them buzzed, the staticy feeling intensifying as Dark's aura enveloped Wilford, keeping him close and secure. The only thing starling them out of their post-sex haze was a rather loud and commanding knock echoing through the large office.

"Shit-" Dark was quick to pull away from Wilford, straightening his hair and rushing to a nearby mirror as he tried to fix his shirt, only to grumble as his fingers brushed against the hickey that had been left behind. "Wilford, I'm going to end you."

"Hey, you can always make up for it… Say, in a round two? In your room, later tonight?"

"Be there at 8pm sharp." And thus, this was the last words said as Dark straightened his shirt, fixed his tie, and left.


End file.
